ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Classic Timeline
:—Dwayne McDuffie's concept of "now", implying the use of a floating timeline. Due to the nature of a floating timeline, the contents and the dates are subject to revision. The Classic timeline is where all of the canon Classic Continuity episodes of Ben 10 take place. This is the timeline where nearly the entire Ben 10 series take place. Ben 10: Race Against Time didn't directly happen in this timeline, and Gwen 10 and Goodbye and Good Riddance are "what if" episodes. The Beginning *The Universe had been created by the Contemelia and the Slimebiotes started their lifelong mission of seeding life across the growing universe. *The Timeline at the beginning started to branch into many timelines and shift creating its own Timestream. *Realities began to diverge. Prior to 231AD *'Millions of years prior to Omniverse' **A meteor crashes on Galvan Prime. **The Omnivoracious species becomes extinct. *'Before 231AD' **Azmuth is born. **Zennith is born. **Azmuth creates Primus and later begins creation on Ascalon. **Zennith leaves Azmuth, he doesn't know until he found her gone when he finishes creating Ascalon. 231AD-1900 *'231' **Sir George is born. *'Prior to 1131' **The destruction of the Incursean Homeworld takes place. *'1131' **Sir George acquires Ascalon from Azmuth. *'After 1131' **Azmuth creates the Unitrix and the Omnitrix. **The Forever Knights are founded by Sir George. **The Forever Knights kidnap an alien mapmaker. 20th Century *'1945' **'Summer' ***Max Tennyson is born. *'1952' **Paradox's time machine fails, sending him out of time for 100,000 years. *'1962' **Max meets Verdona along with the Synthroid. **Max is discharged from the Air Force in order to be an astronaut. **Magister Labrid invites Max to become a Plumber. *'1962-1970s' **Max becomes a Plumber. 20th and 21st Century *'Fourteen years prior to the original series' **Ken Tennyson is born. *'Eleven years prior to the original series' **Kevin Levin is born. *'Ten years prior to the original series' **Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson are born roughly a year later on the same day. *'Seven years prior to the original series' **Mrs. Levin marries Harvey Hackett. 21st Century *'2000s' **Kevin destroys his house due to his insanity and then runs away thinking his punishment was being kicked out on the street. **Mrs. Levin divorces Harvey. *'six years ago' **'Summer' ***The events of Ben 10 take place. *'One week prior to ''The Big Tick' **Arburia is destroyed by the Great One. *Azmuth begins working on the new Omnitrix. *The events of 'Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens' take place. *'5 years ago''' **The flashback events of Ben 10: Omniverse take place. *'2 to 4 years ago' **Ben removes the Omnitrix. *'1 year ago' **The events of Ben 10: Alien Force take place. **The events of Ben 10: Alien Swarm take place. *'Present' **Aggregor kidnaps Bivalvan, Andreas, P'andor, Ra'ad, and Galapagus. **The events of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien take place. **Azmuth destroys the Ultimatrix. **The events of Ben 10: Omniverse take place. Future *'Ten years after 'Ben 10 **Ben loses his childlike glee of being a hero. **Ben mutilates Vilgax. *'2017' **The Limax War takes place and Max loses his right arm. *'2022' **The Plutonian Revolt take place, and Ben starts calling himself Ben 10,000 after the war. *'Twenty years after Ben 10' **The events of Ben 10,000 take place. *'Twenty-one years after Ben 10' **Devlin Levin is born. *'Twenty-two years after Ben 10' **Ken Tennyson is born. *'Thirty-two years after Ben 10' **The events of Ken 10 take place. *'After ''Ken 10' **Ben creates the Biomnitrix. *'4 years after Ken 10' **Professor Paradox, Gwen 10, Ben 23 and No Watch Ben visit this timeline to recruit Ben 10,000 in the fight against Vilgax and Eon. **Ken recruits a younger Ben and Rook to battle Maltruant in the future. Trivia *When it was released, 'Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens' was not considered canon, but when 'Omniverse' started, the movie was made canon to the story. *It is revealed in ''And Then There Were None that the main timeline branched into many alternate realities and timelines. *The current Ben 10 series always takes place "this year". The original series is perpetually six years ago to the current "now". References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Dimensions Category:Timelines